If and maybe
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: we can’t life are lives by “if” and “maybe”. A sisterly tale!


Ok, I read a couple of angst about Az and D.G. but it deal with more of Az guilt than D.G. but I wanted to read some angst dealing with D.G. guliy, I couldn't found any, so, I wrote some.

This didn't turn out the way I wanted it too, I may re-do it.? Any grammer mistake are mine and I'm sorry ahead of time.

All review are wonderful! On with the story!

* * *

The night had wined down and everyone had gone to bed, well, everyone but Azkadellia for some reason she just couldn't fall asleep. It was like something was haunting her, for a moment she thought the witch was back but the darkness over her heart that she used to feel was still gone, she was safe. This was something else, something she had feel in a long time. Azkadellia pulled the cover off, jumped out of bed and then carried herself out into the hall then right outside D.G. room. She had this eerie feel that some was wrong, some was wrong with her baby sister. She cracks the door open and pecks her head in. That's when she heard it, it sort of sounded like a puppy whimpering; it was a soft low cry. Azkadellia slips the rest of her self threw the door, she tiptoe over the D.G. bed and crawls in. "Deegee, what the matter?" Azkadellia starts to stroke D.G. hair.

"I'm sorry." She said. " I'm so, so… s-sorry…so…sorry." She said franticly as she tried to cry and breath at the same time. Azkadellia scoots closer to her sister. "Deegee, you need calm down before you hyperventilate." Azkadellia turns D.G. so she was facing her, and gently starts to wipe the tears away. " Take big deep breaths… in and out." D.G. slowly obeys taking labor breaths at first and then slow and even ones. " I'm so sorry Az." D.G. says, taking one more deep breath, before finally calming down. Azkadellia tucks a stair hair behind her ear. " Geegee what are you sorry about?" she needed to found out what was making her sister cry.

"It's my fault, everything that happen it's all my fault." D.G. starts to cry again. Azkadellia pulls D.G. into her lap, and hugs her tight. " Sssshhhh, it's not you fault." She starts to rock D.G. back and forth. " You were just a little kid, you don't know any better."

D.G. shakes her head, " You're adventures always have a way of getting me in trouble. That's what you said you're adventures always have a way of getting me in trouble. She repeats. "And you were so right." She sounded so small like a child Azkadellia thought. "If I would have just listened none of this would have happened." D.G. was crying so hard Azkadellia could barely understand her. " If we'd just gotten mom and dad like you said." All of a sudden Azkadellia pulls D.G. up, looks her sister right in the eyes. " IF I didn't kill you, if I would have fought the witch harder maybe everything would be different. But it isn't and we can't life are lives by "if" and "maybe"."

"But." She whimpers.

"The guilt will destroy you. The guilt of those "if and maybe" will take you away from me, and I can't live with that Deegee I can't lose you again. Even if I can only have a half of life with you, I will." D.G. looks up at her older sister. "What do you mean?"

"I will do what mom did," she touch D.G. brain. "I will make you forget everything, mom, dad, me, everyone and I will put you back on that farm with those robot parents. You'll live you life out there happy and I'll watch for afar." D.G. could see the pain in Azkadellia eye she didn't want to do that, but she would. " Where I come from we call that a threat." D.G. teases. Azkadellia smiles. " Well, where I come from can call that a treat too." The duo smiled. The sisters slowly lay back down, a few minutes later a sleepy voice spoke. "I'm sorry Az." Azkadellia rap her arm around D.G. and pulled her tight. " I'm sorry too." She whispers into the night. " I love you." D.G. said before drifting off to sleep. Azkadellia could hear the slowly even breath of her sister; she moves slight and kisses her sister on the forehead. "I love you too." That was the last thing she remembers before the darkness consumed her.


End file.
